The Tangled Webs We Will Weave
by ExOnEv
Summary: Set sometime after "Proof" where Reid tells JJ off about not being truthful with him about Emily's "death". What the team witnessed between them  -their arguement-  wasn't the whole story.  Contains: Reid/JJ and Morgan/Reid


JJ took Prentiss' hand and pulled her into briefing room, shutting the door and locking it. The look on JJ's face worried Prentiss enough that she leaned forward so JJ could whisper what she needed to, even though they were alone. "I can't keep this inside any longer. I have to tell someone, or I'm going to lose my freaking mind." JJ nervously laughed at herself and then took a deep breath. She touched her fingertips to her forehead nearly failing at holding in the tears that wanted to spill from her eyes.

"What is it? What happened?" Prentiss paused as Will came to mind. "Is everything alright with Will?"

JJ choked on her embarrassment and her face reddened as the tears escaped her eyes. Trying to control her emotions, she half covered her face with her hand and tried to breathe.

"Oh, honey," Prentiss brought JJ in for a hug, a warm embrace.

"I slept with Spencer," JJ spoke the words so quietly, so shamefully. She could feel her body trembling as the adrenaline flowed through her. She hadn't experienced a cold sweat like this in quite some time. Facing this and telling Prentiss was so very hard.

Prentiss immediately pulled back and searched JJ's face for an explanation. "Reid?" The confusion she was experiencing was apparent.

JJ sniffed and wiped her eyes. She and Prentiss continued to stand directly behind the door of the briefing room, two girls whispering to each other. "Will had been gone a few days, upset over… _a lot _of things." Her eyes squinted as she stared at the door frame, recalling the night. "Henry was asleep… Reid," she swallowed, "He was so distraught over losing you and literally beside himself this particular night…" She shook her head as if to remove the memory from her thoughts altogether. "I don't even know what happened," she looked at Prentiss to find some comfort, an understanding friend. "It was just an accidental…" she paused, struggling to understand her fragmented recollection of how it began. "His lips…" She shook her head again, glancing downward. "And we even looked at each other telling ourselves we shouldn't… _that we can't_ and then…" JJ's tears had stopped falling and her face was calm as she gazed at the memory that was burned into brain.

Prentiss gathered her thoughts. She attempted to recall JJ and Reid's recent blow up with this new information. What everyone saw and overheard wasn't the whole story.

**...**

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" Reid was sitting shot gun in the SUV on their way to a murder scene. Reid didn't know why he decided to bring this up now, but the ball was already rolling. He knew he couldn't stop it.

"Sure, man. What's up?" Morgan was always willing to talk to Reid when Reid wanted to talk.

"I, uhh… I think I messed up. Pretty badly." He stared at his fingers as he repeatedly shoved his thumbnail beneath his other fingernails.

Morgan was even more interested now. He knew most of Reid's secrets, but this one seemed extra juicy from the get-go, because Reid doesn't _mess up_.

"A little while ago…" Reid watched the city scenery as he tried to build up the nerve to say what he needed to. "About two months ago…"

"Reid, spit it out."

_Alright, fine then._ "I had sex with JJ," he blurted.

Morgan stared at Reid with disbelief even though he should have been watching the road. And Reid could feel Morgan's eyes piercing him, making him want to cower in passenger seat. Fear nearly immobilized him as Morgan pulled off the road into a parking lot.

They sat in silence and the tension was suffocating. Reid pushed the button to roll down his window, needing the air.

"It only happened once," Reid muttered.

Morgan shook his head. "I _never_ took you for a cheater."

Reid felt the lump in his throat as tears threatened to break the surface. "Morgan… I'm so sorry," he said.

Morgan remained silent until he finally said, "Sorry ain't good enough, kid. I thought you and I… I thought we had something."

…

_Hope you enjoyed. This one came to me while taking a shower, LOL. That is all._


End file.
